Dauntless Love
by Future-Mrs.Mellark
Summary: This is kind of Au. Tris leads a normal Dauntless life free of Erudite attacks. Follow her through the trials and tribulations of being in love and Dauntless. Its going to have a lot of adventure, action, romance, and drama! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Dauntless Love

_**A/N: **__This is my first Divergent Trilogy fan fiction! So please be nice! But also tell me the flaws! This story is kind of AU. The erudite attack is kind of delayed. So just follow Tris as a new member. The new adventure and romance she will encounter. I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT_

Chapter 1

Sometimes when I look in the mirror I wonder why Four likes me. I'm not a very pretty person. Everything about me is so plain. Plus I'm not a very sweet, romantic, or deep person so what is so appealing about me? I should really ask Four today?

I make my way out of the initiates dorm. Today is my last day there since I'm a fully initiated Dauntless member. I have to find somewhere to live and a get a job. I was thinking about a government job, with my ranking they'll surely give me one. I walk in a winding hallway that leads to Four's room. Every time I think of him I get butterflies in my stomach and I unconsciously blush.

When I get there I knock on the door loudly. I hear a muffled voice say " what do you want I'm busy?" I answer back dramatically "then I guess I'll come back later to visit my boyfriend." Thenn I whisper sweetly "Tobias." As I turn on my heel, Tobias swings the door open so forcefully I'm surprised it didn't fall of the hinges.

Then he gives me a smile so breath taking that I forget how to breathe. I stare at him until I hear him scream my name. "Yeah, " I said. He laughs at me, its not very often he laughs, so every laugh is a gift. He gestures me to sit on his bed and he follows. He starts the conversation, "So where are you going to be living Tris?" Hhmmm I think to myself, I haven't actually given it much thought. I answer " Maybe with Christina." He nods his but I know he has more to say. He moves in closer making the space between us less.

I could feel the electricity that he has conducted. I stopped breathing as he looked straight into my eyes. As I looked into his I couldn't understand how anybody eyes could be such a dark shade of blue. Four awoke me from my thoughts as he said " I was thinking we could room together?" He was smiling when he said this but his smile faded. He must have seen my shocked expression.

He started to get up but I grabbed his hand. More electricity coursed through my veins from this simple through my veins. "I was just shocked by the offer, that's all." I looked at down as I whisper this, I was afraid to actually look him the eye. I take a chance and look at him. He is staring at me, and then I realize that he's waiting for an answer. So I reply " Yeah I'll room with you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you guys liked Chapter One. I would love so reviews!_

_Chapter 2_

Four and I stayed in his room until it was lunch time. We just basically talked and umm kissed. We walked into the cafeteria and found Will, Christina, Marlene and Uriah sitting at a table. Sometimes I feel bad that when Four sits with me because they aren't really his friends. But he doesn't really complain so what ever.

We got our food and sit at the table. A couple minutes Lauren and Zeke showed up so Four wasn't singled up. I was oblivious to the conversation until Uriah talked to me. He smirked at me and said " so where are you going to live? You know if you wanted we could room together. It would be a lot of fun especially at night!" He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked again. Zeke lightly punched his arm. I laughed at his silly banter. I say " actually that sounds so tempting, but my boyfriend and I are sharing a room!"

I look around the table and I see that every body is shocked. Then Christina says " ohhmyjoshhhh really? That's so adorable. I blush at the comment and look to my left and see that Four has a smile playing on his lips. Then I notice Uriah, Will, and Zeke are exchanging looks with each other. After five minutes of looking at each other they erupt into laughter. Heat rises into my cheeks as I realize their laughter is about me. My eyes flicker from Uriah to Zeke and then to Will.

"What's so funny?" I say a little to harshly. They remain silent until I repeat my question again. Uriah speaks first " I think it's funny how you two are sharing a room." "Why," I ask. Will answers this one " 'cuz you know, you're so pure. I hope you know what sharing a room leads to." This confuses me for some reason. What did he mean? Before I could ask all the boys left the table saying they had work to do. So its just left Lauren, Marlene, Christina, and I at the table alone.

We were all in complete silence until Lauren spoke to me " you know Tris, you're just so cute!" This puzzled me, how am I cute? I may be tiny, does that make me cute? Before I could reply Christina narrowed her eyes and asked " how is she cute?" Lauren sighed and said " You know. She's just so pure and probably doesn't have the slightest clue what the boys were talking about." I couldn't object to what Lauren said. Nothing in my life that happened in my life classified me as impure. I also didn't have a clue what the boys were talking about.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear whispering and giggling form Lauren, Christina, and Marlene. I don't know why but I just get angry. I yelled " I demand to know what is going! I hate not knowing." They laughed at my outburst. "Calm down," said Christina. Marlene says in between giggles " you know for a very smart person you're kind of slow when it comes to this."

I'm confused because I really don't know what she's talking about. Lauren broke the silence " you know what, I'll just tell you." Lauren leans into me and whispers " You know sex." Again heat rises into my cheeks. To be completely honest I really didn't think about that. But why would I think about that? Four and I never discussed that matter, we never felt the need too. I know this is going to make me go crazy.

_SO how was it? Did you love it or hate it? Please Review . Thankssss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Omjoshhhh thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! It means so much to me. Thank you for the encouragement, and criticism it really affects my wiring. Some people said that this isn't really Tris type of tone. So I'll try my best to change that. I think I'll make her seem stronger. Anyway Chapter three may not be so good, I lost the paper I wrote it on, so this off the top of my head. Thanks! Read and Review please!_

Mystery Girl

I left Lauren, Marlene, and Christina in the cafeteria. I decided to go to the main office to apply for a job. When I got there I looked at the various job openings. They had a lot, training initiates, faction ambassador, tattoo artist, and etc. I saw a one for training the soldiers at the fence. Hmm I thought maybe I could do this one. Its fairly easy all you have to do is overview their training, and visit the post once a week. Even though I wanted an ambassador job, I think this would be a good first job. I fill the paper out and give it to the lady with more ink than skin. I walk out the office and decide to visit Four and tell him about my new job. I know they'll give it to me, especially with my ranking. I walk down the winding hallway that leads to Four's room. When I reach I notice his door is open.

I almost walk in but I stop when I hear a light and sweet voice of a girl. I peek inside and see Four standing closely to the girl. The girl's back is to me and I notice from her exposed skin she's very pale. She also has long curly black hair that reaches her waist. "Thanks so much Four," she says in her overly sweet voice. "No problem," Four says. She reaches in for a hug, which he returns. That's no big deal to me, I'm not one of those girls who gets jealous or mad easily over petty things. But what they do next angers me.

The mystery girls leans in and kisses Four full on the mouth. It seems like they've been kissing forever. I would have went in there to stop them but I froze. I couldn't think or feel anything. I came back to reality when I heard Four's calm voice " Stop now, I have girlfriend." "ohhh please Four. Stop acting like you didn't like one bit of it." I expected Four to retort back but he didn't. So I took that as my cue to leave and maybe for good.

I was trying to be quiet as I ran away but the odds weren't in my favor. I tripped over my shoelace. I fell hard on the floor. I quietly curse myself for being so ungraceful. Four ran out when he heard the noise and so did the mystery girl. I finally got a good look of her. As I feared she was perfect. Perfect eyes, lips. Perfect everything. I tried to crawl away from the most embarrassing moment of my life. When the girl saw me try to escape she snorted. She began to speak in that overly sweet voice "Is this what you love? A little girl who is so pathetic. She can't be possibly be the half the woman I am!" She said this as I got up and ran away. I ran away before I could hear Four's reply.

I ran all the way to Christina's new room. I barged right in, probably scaring the life out of her. When she realized its me she asks "omgoshhhh Tris what happened?" I started mumbling things about Four and that mysterious girl. I paced around to calm down. After ten minutes of pacing I was ready to speak.

"So I went to Four's room to hang out and tell him about my job. When I looked in his room I saw him and a girl in there. The girl hugged him and then she kissed him! He told her to stop but she he liked it, and he didn't object. I didn't know how to feel, I expected to be angry and go in there and punch her. But I didn't, I ran away instead. Does that make a Coward Christina? I don't want to be one!"

I feel hot tears forming in my eyes, usually I would let them flow but this time I don't. Dauntless don't cry, we're brave, strong, fearless, we are defiantly not a coward or a pansy cake. More importantly Tris Prior doesn't cry. No first jumper or first ranked initiate cries. Especially over a stupid girl.

I break the silence and say " how come you moved so early? Ohh because I wanted my own space, I couldn't deal with Peter even if it was for one day." She continues speaking " anyway what are you going to do about your room situation?" I say my only option " I guess if its okay with you, I'll stay here." She nods her head in agreement. I breathe a sigh of relief. Personally I didn't know what I would have done if Christina said no. I would probably have to room with Uriah. I laugh at the thought, that would be so interesting.

_A/N: I know it totally sucked! This wasn't the original chapter I wrote so please excuse me! I am so so sorry! I know you probably hate me for what I did to your Otp Fourtis. There had to be some drama :p_

_I know you guys probably disliked the moments of weakness Tris had, but even the strongest have weaknesses. But I hope you like the thoughts that proved she is very strong! Please tell me if you hate or love it. R&R thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey you guys, thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. I love the praise, ideas, and criticism. I promise to make the characters more like they're described in the book. Okay u probably hate me for the last drama but the story needed a little drama. Forgive me please! Chapter 4 is kinda like a kinda informational/ boring chapter. Don't worry some action will take place! R&R_

_Realizations _

Christina stands up and says "I'll get your stuff okay. Make sure you don't do anything crazy like hunt that girl down." She smiles and I smile as well. As Christina walks out I sigh, I'm finally alone. Perfect time to think of my overly dramatic day. I mainly focus on that mystery girl, and especially what she said.

"_**Is this what you love? A pathetic little girl who's so pathetic?" **_

This phrase stuck out the most. If you really analyze it, it means that Four loves me and actually told someone. It angers me that I had to find out that way, and that he didn't tell me. But I guess the point is that he loves me. Which draws me to another question, if he loves me why didn't he stop that girl from taunting me? Or why didn't he run after me?

Four is very different from a lot of other guys. He was deep, complex, and every action he takes has a reason behind it. So what was his reason: to see what could break me, or to see how strong I am? Was all of this a test to test my strength? God help him if it was. It better not be a test. Test or not Four was still testing my strength and will. And that mysterious girl will get her punishment soon.

************_**Next Morning**************_

I awake the next morning from Christina bustling around in her room. She turns in my direction and says too sweetly "hey you wanna go get some breakfast?" I nodded my head and followed her out. I didn't even fix my hair, I wasn't in the mood to care for my appearance. While walking to the cafeteria I say to Christina "you know I'm not sad or anything, I'm just a little angry, but I'm fine." She stares at me for a while, before nodding her head. She's probably trying to figure out if I'm lying. "Careful," I say "your candor traits are showing." We both laugh as we walk to our table in the cafeteria. When we get there I see Marlene, Uriah, and Will at the table picking at a muffin. When they see my appearance they look kind of shocked, until I reassure them I'm fine. Uriah looks at me and says " you claim you're fine but you look a mess. Was Four not careful last night?" He says this with a serious face but then he bursts out laughing. He shuts up when Marlene and I punch him in his arm. Marlene says "so are you definitely feeling better after what happened last night?" I nod my head in agreement. Now the boys are asking what happened, I tune out as she tells them the story.

I come back when Uriah says "Tris that's terrible? You know what would make you feel better?" I give him a questioning look as he answers. "If you sat on my lap! It's totally free and no lines, well sometimes you would have to wait your turn 'cuz of Marlene." He smirks in her direction and there's a faint blush in her cheeks. He continues to speak "you'll have fun and it'll make Four jealous. It's a win-win."

I laugh at his flirty banter, when he sees me laugh he wiggles his eyebrows at me. It causes our whole table to laugh. We all laugh until I'm the only one laughing. I look around the table and sees that no one wears a smile, but an angry expression. I quickly turn to see what they're looking at. I then realize it's not a "what" but rather a "who." Which is now walking over to our table.

_Cliff Hanger!_

_Did you love or hate?_

_I really hope you liked a little of it. I hate criticism but I need it though._

_I hope you guys liked the thoughts Tris had about Four. I noticed you guys said its kind of OOC in a way it has to be because its AU. But I promise Four doesn't love this Mystery Girl!_

_Next chapter will be more action fill with notes of Drama. Thanks so much for Reading and Please Review! Do it for me. Scratch that do it for Uriah! _

_Love you guys __J 3 _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Sorry for the late updates. Sorry for the different tenses it was hot that day and I wanted to get the chapter over with. But there is no excuse for mistakes. Also a lot of you want my chapters to be longer. I'll try my best to make them long. I rather have a good short chapter than a terrible long chapter. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, its really good encouragement to continue this story. Thanks a lot!_

**No Longer A Stiff**

Four walks over to our table and looks me straight in the eyes. I tear away from his forceful gaze and look down. He knows I hate when people stare at me. Uriah speaks "What do you want Four?" Four clears his throat and says " I need to speak to Tris." It surprises me how he's complying with a bunch of kids, maybe he doesn't want to make a scene. How Abnegation of him.

Christina walks up to the table with a tray of food. She places it on the table and hisses into Four's face "and what makes you think you have the right to talk to Tris? What you're done making out with that other girl?" Ohhh no, I think. This won't end well, at all. If there is one thing Four hates it's smart- mouthed people from Candor. I watch anger flash in his eyes, but he quickly suppresses it. "Tris," he says looking toward me. "Can we talk, please?" I actually do want to talk but I need time to plan what to say. So I shake my head. I look up and he actually looks disappointed. He looks and me says " its okay I understand." He turns and walks out the cafeteria.

I picked at the pancakes not feeling to eat after seeing Four. The chatter at the table resumed . I don't think they notice how quiet I am. Good, I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. I get up to throw away the remainders of my breakfast. When I get to the trash can I bump into a tall girl with flowing black hair. "Hey watch where you're going!" I gasp when I hear her light and sweet voice. She's the mystery girl! The girl who caused me pain, and she's probably the reason why Four and I aren't going to work out.

She yells in my face. "God, I said move! What are you a Stiff?" She studies my face for a brief moment. Then a evil grin spreads across her face. She takes a step closer to me and whispers harshly "you're that girl Four loves. The little pathetic girl who ran away. You're Trina, Tia, Tina." I wanted to yell that my name is Tris, but it only came out as a whisper. "God Stiff even your voice is pathetic. Like every inch of you. " Good she thinks that I'm vulnerable, she wont suspect my plan. She continues to speak "I bet you're afraid of everything. I really wonder why Four loves you." Every word she says taunts me, but at the same time it fuels a fire that can't and won't be contained.

This time I step forward and hiss in her face "Maybe he loves me because I'm not a home wrecking whore that tries to steal other people's boyfriend. Or maybe because I don't fear rejection. Plus I have self-dignity unlike you!" I walk away and hear cheers most likely coming from Uriah. I throw my garbage in the trash and cautiously walk away. Alas I wasn't cautious enough because she pulled me by my hair towards her.

My back is to her chest as she calmly whispers in my ear, "If I were you Stiff I would watch my back. You wouldn't want to get on my bad side if you like your little pathetic life." As she speaks I imagine myself hitting her in the stomach with my elbow like Four told me. Then kicking her over with my leg as well. Now is the time. Especially with the element of surprise being my advantage.

I try to muster fear in my voice to show vulnerability like Four taught me. "Two things to know," I forcefully hit her in the stomach and spin around. She's crouching in pain. Perfect. I continue speaking " I'm not a Stiff! I'm Dauntless." Then I kick her with all my power I can muster. I hear Uriah yell out "Damn Tris! Get her!" I smile and say "Lets give them a good show, shall we?"

I continue kicking her with all the force I never knew I had. Fighting her reminds me of my fight with Molly. I guess the only difference is that there is no Four to stop me. I give her one good kick and mutter "I'm done with you, you're not worth the time." She whimpers in pain as I walk away in victory with all eyes on me. I want to go back and say that Four only likes blondes but that's silly. I laugh at the thought.

As I walk to Christina's room I bump into someone. I see their brown hair and think it could be anyone. But I then see those dark blue eyes. I curse my luck under my breath. They grab my arm and says "come on we need to talk."

_Omjoshhh another cliff hanger! You guys must hate me for that_

_Did u love or hate? _

_I know the action/violence wasn't that good. I'm not so good at writing those scenes. But that's no excuse. I hope you like the chapter, but a lot of you guys probably hate it because there wasn't much Uriah! Hahaha anyway we're done with that girl! Maybe… I hope you liked the length. Please Review I love getting reviews even when its bad __L. Thanks 3_

_P.S I may need a little time to write the next chapter. If you have any ideas for it please tell me!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello readers, that last chapter was totally a joke. It was so embarrassing to even upload, so please forgive me for my sick sense of humor. I hope you enjoy the real chapter 6. Note that I don't really have any experience with arguing with guys so the arguments may not be so good. I hope you enjoy please read and review!_

We Need To Talk

Four and I walk to his room in complete silence, I feel as if he wants to say something. When we get to his room I walk in and take a seat on a chair, waiting for him to say something. He doesn't, we stay there staring at each other. Until I got fed up and yell "well what are you going to say _Tobias?"_ He scoffs "Don't use my name like that!" I ignore him. "Anyway Tris, you don't know how sorry I am." I gestured my hand for him to continue. "Anyway I tried to stop Melinda but she didn't. and I don't know why I didn't run after you, I guess I was shocked or scared." So that's her name, I think. I feign a shocked face "The famous Four afraid? Say it isn't true!"

He scowls at me, "I'm being serious _Beatrice!"_ I gasp, I cant believe he called me Beatrice! I cross my arms over my chest, waiting for him to continue. But he doesn't continue, so I speak up. "Aren't you going to continue, saying how sorry you are?" He looks down "I am sorry Tris, I really am. I don't know why she kissed me and I don't I know why I didn't try harder to stop her. I really don't know…" He trails off from a lost of words.

"Are you? Are you really sorry?" I started to raise my voice now. "You have no idea how I felt when I saw her kiss you! And I felt even worse when you just stood there and let it happen." I look him and the eye and start talking again "you don't know even know the half of what I thought about. I thought you were testing my strength, I thought that it was all a hoax. I felt so confused and angry!" He tears his eyes away form my gaze, probably form shame or embarrassment. Good.

"But you know what really bothered me _Tobias_? That _Melinda said __**"Is this what you love? A pathetic little girl who's so pathetic?" **_I give him a moment for that to sink in his thick skull. "Its not that she called me a pathetic, little girl because I really don't care what she calls me. Its that she said is this what you love? Either she's talking about the type of person I am or me personally. I'm kind of upset that someone else had to tell me that you love me! Well what do you have to say for yourself Four?"

I look up at him he looks so sad. He looks down at the floor shyly. I fell a pang in my heart. I can't believe I really had an affect on him like that. I watch him sit on the bed with his eyes still on the floor. I've never seen him like this, usually he's so composed and strong. Right now he looks vulnerable and full of emotions. Suddenly feeling angry at my actions I sit next to him.

"Four," I say softly. He doesn't respond. So I try again "Four I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so tuff on you." Still no response, I'm actually getting annoyed, he's acting like a teenage girl. "Answer me please. Four what are you really afraid of right now?" Well that got his attention he looks up and says "I'm afraid of losing you Tris. I was afraid when you saw me that day you would never want to see or talk to me again." I give him a quick hug to show that I'm here.

He continues talking "and when Melinda said that I love you, its true. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I was afraid that saying I love you would scare you. Or that you don't love me back." He looks down and whispers "sometimes I forget that you are capable of being hurt." I look at him and say "have you noticed whenever we argue we always make up. You and I are inseparable, we need each other." He nods his head. We sit there in silence until I start to laugh. Four looks at me strangely and then he starts to laugh at me. "What's so funny?" He asks in between laughs. I answer him "you," I say. He looks at me incredulously, I explain "earlier you looked so mopey and sad like a teenage girl!" He scowls at me but laughs again.

I get up and start to walking towards the door. Four grabs my hand, electricity travels throughout my whole body from this simple touch. My cheeks flush. "Where are you going Tris?" "I have to get back to Christina or she'll send out a search party." "Ohh. You know since we resolved our problems do you want to room with me?" He says to me. I smile at him and say "Sure." I walk out into the dark hallway, I look back and see Four watching me. I run back to him and kiss him on his lips passionately and say "I love you Tobias Eaton." I walk away not waiting for him respond since I already know the answer.

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know the fighting was terrible. I think I might end the story this being the last chapter. There isn't anything else to write about really. But if this is the chapter I really want to say thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and actually caring about the story. It really means so much to me. Thanks for all the criticism, encouragement, and love I received. You guys are the best. _

_Love A_


End file.
